


Nighttime

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Finn wakes from a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged with both Poe/Finn and Poe & Finn as it can be read as romance or bromance as people prefer.
> 
> Born out of [this gif](http://luminousfinn.tumblr.com/post/152569109738/mamalaz-stormpilot-au-i-basically-just-wanted) and stupidnames tags on it: #I totally forgot abt this gif edit and how much I love it...#tank top boys#and their heated glances#I feel like this doesn't even have to be AU?#who's to say the Resistance doesn't have tank top boys?#stormpilot. My plot bunnies are rabid tonight it seems.

Finn wakes up from yet another nightmare. His heart is hammering in his chest, his breath coming in short harsh pants, sweat running down his chest and back.

He only sleeps in tank tops and boxers now, because there’s no regulation on sleepwear in the Resistance and D’Qar is so hot. Not quite as hot as Jakku, but hot enough.

He puts on a pair of pants and shoes, deciding to go for a nighttime walk to calm himself.

Outside in the hallway he sees light coming from Poe’s room and the door is slightly ajar. Walking up to it Finn hesitates for a moment - _maybe Poe doesn’t want to be disturbed?_ \- then resolutely pushes it open and steps inside.

Poe is sitting in a chair by the table, only the lamp on it lit giving the room a soft, warm glow. He turns as Finn walks in, face serious and looking a little sad. In his hand he has a lit cheroot.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Poe asks.

Finn shakes his head. “Well, it started out okay but...” He shrugs. “Nightmare,” he finishes, not wanting to elaborate.

Poe just nods as if he understands what Finn means.

The acrid smell of the cheroot makes Finns nose itch and he can’t keep from sneezing.

“Sorry,” he mutters.

Poe looks at the cheroot, then stubs it out in an ashtray. “It’s okay. I really shouldn’t, but sometimes it helps calm me down when I can’t sleep.”

“Is it working?”

“Not tonight, no.”

Finn scuffs his feet on the floor. “I was going for a walk, if you want to come?”

A tiny smile spreads on Poe’s face, some of the sadness lifting and Finn feels that tiny flutter he always gets in his chest when Poe smiles at him.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Dropping the cheroot into the ashtray, Poe turns off the lamp leaving the room in darkness except for the dim light from the base coming through the window.

The night air outside is almost warmer than it inside and it smells fragrant and sweet to Finn, so unlike the cold, scentless air of Star Killer Base. And the dark is filled with noises of nocturnal creatures, going about their lives. He’s never been a place as alive as this.

As they leave the base behind and head into the near total darkness of the D’Qar night Poe takes his hand. Finn isn’t sure if it’s for comfort or so they won’t be separated in the dark and he doesn’t ask, he just takes his own comfort from the warm, solid feel of Poe’s callused hand in his and that in this place, in these moments, they’re both safe.


End file.
